blackbuccaneertalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Buccaneer Tales 4 Script (Middle)
Bold Means it is recorded and DONE This movie is done :) If You dont wanna spoil it then leave this page or scroll down. Chris: Our plan is working!!!!! The Caribbean Is Under our Domain! Jolly: Not yet.... Chris: What do you mean... Jolly: We Have an Ally Traveling with them... Someone who i turned UN dead A long Time ago....... Chris: You Don't mean!? Jolly: Thats right! Him.... Chris: What if he betrays us.... Jolly: Oh he won't.... We striked a deal 30 years ago.... If he tries to betray us his soul will be broken as his human form is.... Chris: /laugh Pathetic...... Jolly: What was that? Chris: Isn't it obvious i was outbursting about how " strong " you are..... Jolly: Watch your clever mouth You Unholy Demon! Chris: /smile ( Screen fades ) ''' Black: Who is doing all this destruction.... This is of jolly's power... I defeated him on tortuga Four months ago! '''Pirate: It seems that your not alone.... Black: As i believe i want to say it not.... It is true.... Pirate: i remember.... Jolly's hand was on a red coated pirate... and dragged him in the depths of hell! Black: I remember also!!!! Black: Jolly must be alive.... I have to warn hex.... Hex: What is it Nate? Black: Jolly he is alive.... Hex: .... Black: What is wrong? Hex: I am going to france to warn lawrence.... Black: Aye.... ( Sky turns greener and atmosphere is deadly full of poisonous gas ) Pirate2: We we're expecting you.... Black: Hurry... Pirate2: Chris your former ally has created an alliance with the eitc, undead, and spain. Black: So? Pirate2: they are releasing an armada of the alliance. And Beckett is going to england to get navy troops and wipe the caribbean out existiance. Black: You know more than your telling me.... Pirate2: .... You can defeat beckett by Sinking the eitc armadas ship. But Spain will be after you! Black: We have france and pirates on our side we will win! Pirate2: thats not all... Jolly is creating a ship of mass destruction! And will use his ships power to create a portal into a Mirrior caribbean so they can rule it there! Black: Impossible! It goes against the laws of nature it self! Pirate2: Before you go... I know where el patron is.... Black: You do? Pirate2: yes... My old friend is going after him.... You sailed with him in the pass! Black: I dont know who your talking about? Pirate2: argh..... Richard Goldvane..... Black: Yes i know him! Pirate2: Chris took patron prisoner when you we're on raven cove last month! Right after you left! Patron was in the mines looking for you.... Until then.... He was taken alive.... Black: Ill do this myself! Pirate2: i am not finished! Patron is in the Mirror Realm! Black: I am going with richard! Pirate2: Nooooo you wont...... Black: What do you mean? Pirate2: Chris is here young one! Run! Black: /fear Chris: Die! ( Chris stabs and kills the pirate ) Black: Gahhhhh!!!!! ( the huge fleet appears ) New lord of france: Me Lord..... Lawrence daggerpaine has passed away..... Black: What!!!!!!!!!! Lord of france: I am sorry he is in the mirror realm... Black: Thats it! ( Black shoots and kills the lord of france ) Black: You didnt see any thing.... Black: All French and pirates focus on the eitc ships in the front prepare to fire broadsides! french soldier: We are out numbered... its 5000 to 31,000! Black: you heard me! its an even fight ram the rears! Fire at will burn there Mongrel Demon Skins! ( The battle goes on and on ) * Screen fades and shows the mirror realm * * El patron scene is done no scriptting here ) French soldier: sir ve be outnumbered decrease in their numbers of 2000 and we have 2000 left what should we do! Black: Theres beckett prime ships! Black: Wait is that Chris's New ship? * French ships take out the eitc ships * Beckett: How tiresome.... Once we get into the portal change tortuga into an eitc island.... Beckett: Its just good business.... Buccaneers..... Men... Fire at the rogues on the run! Chris: argh.... I have... business also.... The french admiral is on our side... and will call a betrayal soon on black.... Beckett: Excellent business, Sir Crane.... Chris: Indeed it is and soon "WILL" be.... Beckett: Hmm? Chris: A compliment will be added.... I have a gift for you let me board my ship and give it to you... Beckett: What in The Devils Hell is he doing! ( Chris's ship turn around beckett ship and sinks it Chris: Thats GOOOOODDDDDD Business!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Black: What happened?! Spain turned on the eitc! French soldier: so have france but we and a few men do help!!! Black: All Aboard!!!! ( Black fires a bomb on the ship and boards his ) Black: Hex your here! Hex: board port royal i heard chris is going to surrender........ Black: Yes sir! Hex: /smile Black: So you didnt find law.... Hex: No.... Hex: Keep moving.... We cannot talk.... There are spies abound.... Black: We're at the location you asked... Chris: Black... Black: Chris! Hex: Jolly.... Jolly: Hex... Black: What do you want from us... you want to surrender... And if you attack us hex will destroy you... He is indeed the key to our hope of the survival of the Pirate Race! Hex: Indeed i am! You must Realize Brethern That Beckett's Death was planned and this surrender was plotted for the sake of our Pirate race a deal had to be made.... With Them!!!! ( Hex shoots black 2 times in the chest ) Black: Arghhh hex you bah........... Hex: I hearby Join you with your old Mentor! Black: Liar!!!!! ( Black gets up and battles chris and hex ) ( Chris stuns black ) Chris: Bienvenido a los muertos .... Mate! ( Welcome to the dead... Mate!) ( French soldier revives black ) French soldier: are you ok sir! Black: Ya.... Hurry to the ships they are going in the portal those thieves! French soldier: Hex is a Fool! A Trader to the brethern court!!!!!!! Black: Don't worry.... I am going to end them both of the same time..... French: Ye mean? Black: Chris fled me a month ago... i wont let it happen again.... This means war!!!!! ( Ships go into the portal ) Black: Quickly After them!!!!!! Black: So this is the portal.... I see a fire at raven cove.... Richard: Bad news Black.... El patron is dead. Black: We cannot mourn his death now richard.... Black: If they have a plan We have a Plot.... Black: Richard Take some French and pirates to raven cove and stay at the dingy once the barriers are down! Richard: You know of the barriers? Black: I have the plan right here! Black: ill take the one out at Cutthroat then shut the one down on Jolly's Flagship. Victor: Good to be serving with you.... I'll Take out the One on cutthroat Black take out the one on Jollys ship. Black: Very well.... Black: To Battle and arms!!!!!!!! Victor: So This is Cutthroat... Seems the same to me... Hex: Seemed like they followed us in defeat them!! They will not ruin lord Chris cranes plan!!!! Victor: Hell..... I can get double bounty for this! ( Victor pulls out his gun and defeats a lot of undead.... ) Hex: What are you.... Victor: Your Murderer! Arghhhh! ( Hex and victor fight ) Hex: Gahhhh! Take the Barrier down let me tell you this isn't over yet!!! Victor: Punk!!! Time to shut down that barrier! Black: The barrier is down on jollys ship now to enter it and knock down his! Black: Now to face your death forever now jolly! * Chris enters * Chris: I did your dirty work! Black: Ill face you this time then! Jolly: Get him! * Chris and black fight * Chris: Move! Jolly: What are you doing get him! Chris: Your Undead life is over Like amo got you undead i am making you DEAD!!!!! * Chris shoots jolly over board * Chris: Time to flee maybe next time ill kill you.... Black: Guess i have those two left..... Time to shut this barrier down! Chris: We are losing.... Hex: Ill send el patrons ghosts after him! Black: Diana..... I must find her before i leave..... * Black searches and finds her * Diana: You found me..... At An Unfortunate time.... Out of it is might be too late.... Black: I am getting you outta here... Diana: Your right.......... I am going out of here...... Black: Get to the dingy right away.... Diana: Like i said Never make a girl a promise... if you know you can't keep it... Promise me you'll live and.... we'll talk... Black: Got it! Diana: Remember... theres two of them left here now remember... Black: /smile /laugh you allows had a sense of humor.... Black: Now to find hex and chris to the mines.... Black: There you are chris! Black: your foolish voodoo of hex cannot stop me time. There is no Talk Time to end in single hand combat the victor will prove who is victorous!!!!! ( Screen fades Part 3 comes on )